


Cared For

by PaddedUp



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, Little, Multi, No Sex, Nonsexual Ageplay, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedUp/pseuds/PaddedUp
Summary: Fish has been having a hard time since her resurrection; Oswald and Edward step in to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've noticed a distinct lack of nonsexual ageplay in the Batman fandom and it's bugging me, so I decided to write some! Prompt me if you like, but I will not write sexual ageplay, ever.

Fish Mooney stood, staring at the man in front of her. She closed her mouth, snapping her teeth together after realizing she’d had her mouth hanging open at his words, and glowered up at him. 

“I am Fish Mooney, fool. You cannot tell me to go sit on the naughty step!” 

Oswald smiled-- more of a smirk, really-- and shrugged one shoulder. “I think I just did, Fish,” he told her.

Fish had been dealing with some… well, stressors, if one can call being raised from the dead a stressor. Really, that was putting it lightly, and she’d tried to deal with the emotional fallout through drinking herself stupid, experimenting with cocaine, and forcing herself to stay awake for longer and longer periods to escape the ensuing nightmares. Oswald had found her coked out in her club, urine soaking into her underwear and staining the carpet, and decided she needed an intervention of sorts. Edward and him had her escorted to Oswald’s manor, where she was being, as they called it, cared for.

She didn’t mind it, not really, until they found out about her little side. Edward had become suspicious of her when she wet the bed a few too many times to be reasonable, and promptly began addressing her as if she was a little girl. It grated on her to see Oswald’s little smirks as he exercised his newfound leverage over her, and she resisted him at every turn. Sometimes it backfired, though; right now, he was wearing that damnable smile, gesturing gallantly to the stairs. 

“I’m not going to sit there like a misbehaving child,” she said with finality, crossing her arms to her chest. Wrong word choice though, she realized, as Oswald simply lifted a brow.

“But that’s what you are, isn’t it?” He mused, a finger tapping his chin. He took her wrist and steered her to the steps, sitting her right down. She glared up at him, but he paid her no mind.

“Edward? I think a certain little girl needs to have some, erm… protection,” he called, ignoring Fish’s outraged look. She’d been squirming, hoping he wouldn’t call attention to it, for whenever there was any doubt that she’d wet herself--and consequently the couch, Oswald’s beloved armchair, or any other antique piece of furniture--he’d call on Edward to put her in a pull-up. 

She hated this part most of all, because they made her feel so small and cared for and safe, and it simply wasn’t fair that they decided to put themselves into her life without any heed of what she herself wanted. She was Miss Mooney, for godssakes, to be feared and respected. But right now, she was just Fish, with two adults to make her decisions for her.

Edward came downstairs, his fancy shoes tapping on the wooden staircase. He paused when he saw Fish pouting on the step, pausing to confer with Oswald out of her earshot. When Edward returned, he was holding a mat of some sort, and Oswald followed behind him, something gripped in his hands.

Her eyes widened. That was a… “I’m not wearing a diaper!” She yelped, and hated how very little she felt in that moment. Edward tutted and scooped her right up. Fish stilled. This was new.

“Come now, Fish. Little ones need to wear diapers, especially when they might have accidents. We can't have you wetting our couches, can we?” Edward murmured, stroking her hair. Fish couldn't help but cling onto him. It'd been far too long since someone had held her, and to her embarrassment, her chest was starting to seize with sobs. 

Oswald sighed. “You really are a baby, Fish. You're simply a little girl right now, and that's okay. You need to be cared for, and if that means that you're very, very small, that's all right with us.”

Swallowing hard, Fish buried her head in Edward’s neck. It proved to be a bad idea, as Edward took it as the go-ahead to lay her out on a mat and begin removing her pajamas. She stiffened and tried to sit up, but Oswald was there, holding her still. He had a lot more strength than she credited him with, or maybe it was the withdrawal from drugs, but she found herself completely overpowered.

Edward moved quickly, stripping her of her bottoms and getting the diaper situated beneath her bum. She felt her face grow hot, for she was used to men and women wanting her naked for a wholly different reason. But Edward’s touch was gentle and incredibly platonic as he smoothed the diaper over her front and taped up the sides. It made it all the more humiliating, and she couldn't help the tears gathering in her eyes. Oswald noticed immediately.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Poor dear… you're overtired, I think. Wouldn't you say, Edward?”

“Yes. She needs some sleep,” he agreed, speaking over her as if she couldn't hear. 

It was the last straw. 

She sat bolt upright, hot, furious tears trailing down her cheeks, and pushed Oswald away. “I’m the queen of Gotham!” she shouted. “You do NOT treat me this way!”

Edward’s face grew hard. “Don't talk to Oswald like that! We've taken you in for a reason, Fish. You were struggling. We saved you, and for now, we are in charge, not you. And if that means treating you like the child you so clearly act like, then that’s what we’ll do!” And with that, his hand came down and smacked her on the thigh, hard.

Fish went still. Did he just--? Her little side took over instantly, and she found herself sinking to the floor, bawling her eyes out.

“EDWARD!” Oswald snapped, and Edward took a step back.

“I-- I--” he stammered. 

Fish turned and fled from the room as fast as she could, shaking with sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more!

Fish woke up in Edward and Oswald’s king size bed, tucked into the covers. She still didn't feel big at all, and it bothered her. Usually she was able to pull herself out of littlespace at will, but it was hard when she was so warm and safe. 

Oswald and Edward were speaking outside the room, and she listened, eyes lidded.

“...She can't do that to you. She needs to respect us and if you let her walk all over you she’ll never let us help!” 

Oswald's frustrated voice came in: “But we can't be so harsh! Didn't you see? The poor thing was crying her eyes out.”

A pause, and then a sigh. 

“We’ll compromise. We punish when we feel appropriate but we talk to her about it first. If she understands what she did wrong, that'll actually make the punishment effective.”

“Agreed, love.” 

She heard them kiss softly. As they walked in, she froze, staring up at the two of them; in that moment, they looked like giants to her. She clutched the covers closer. 

“Hello there, darling,” Oswald murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She bit her lip at the little sigh escaping from her mouth, and Oswald’s lips quirked up into a little smile. 

“Oh, do you like that?” He stroked her hair with his gloved hand, and Fish turned her face into his palm, breathing in the smell of worn leather. 

Edward stepped over carefully, leaning down to cup Fish’s face in his hands. “Fish, honey. We need to talk.”

“I already heard,” she mumbled, looking away. Oswald nodded at Edward and continued stroking her hair gently. 

“Then you understand that acting out will result in punishment?” Edward asked, voice firm but not at all angry. Fish swallowed hard, tears brimming on her lashes. 

“Don’ wanna be little anymore,” she whimpered. Her voice caught on something deep in her chest.

And suddenly Edward was holding her tight, arms wrapped around her. Oswald came around the other side, kissing her on the temple. “I don't think that's very true at all, Fish. In fact, I think you need this right now.” 

Fish whined and tried to curl away from them, but Edward caught her chin. “If you want to age up, you say “lazarus”. That way we know you're truly in an adult frame of mind.”

After what felt like an age, Fish nodded. 

*

A few minutes passed with Oswald and Edward holding her, but then a sudden urge hit her. She blushed bright red and squirmed a little, hand clutching at the front of her diaper. 

Oswald, of course, noticed immediately. “Oh, little love, do you need to wee?” 

Fish shot him a poisonous look and tried to get up, but Edward smiled deviously, hands shooting out to tickle her. 

“NO! No, no, no, nononono! DADDY, NO!”


End file.
